1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a color television receiving apparatus, and particularly to a color television receiving apparatus in which color hue is automatically corrected by a vertical interval reference signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional color television receivers, a color-demodulating subcarrier signal generated by a 3.58 MH.sub.z oscillator is applied through a variable phase shifter to a color demodulator circuit. If a received signal includes the so-called vertical interval reference (VIR) signal, the phase error of the VIR signal is detected by the demodulated output of the color demodulator circuit. The detected error output acts to control the amount of phase shift of the variable phase shifter, thus automatically correcting the hue. In this case, when the hue correction is made by the VIR signal, flesh tone is forced to be constant so that the color hue of reproduced picture can be corrected.
However, even when the color hue is properly reproduced, viewers often want to manually adjust or change the automatically corrected flesh hue to a flesh hue that is personally preferred by the particular viewer.